Don't Worry about Tomorrow cause I'm here Tonight
by Lady Katsaya
Summary: Trapped in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo has no choice but to follow the rules if he ever wants to get home in one piece. But a certain blue haired Adonis isn't willing to let him go that easily. Rated M for sex, violence and m-preg. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Falling

Sand and dust clouded the air, a head of vibrant orange hair mixing with white sand as the Shinigami tumbled head first into the stark desert. He soon came to a stop, panting as he took in his surroundings. His gaze fell upon his target, running off in the distance with the familiar cry, cursing his luck. Ichigo Kurosaki stood, knocking sand from his person before taking in his current situation. He was currently in Hueco Mundo, stuck after becoming a bit too overzealous about chasing a hollow. He felt far from Las Noches, but he figured it was empty since all of the Espada had been killed off or had just disappeared. Knowing he had to make contact with the Living World somehow, Ichigo sighed and began to walk, heading towards the towering building in the distance. It seemed to constantly remain in the distance, never getting closer.

After what seemed like hours of walking, he fell onto his bottom, panting and tired from the exhaustion. Chocolate eyes looked around in desperation, Ichigo throwing his arms up in desperation. "If I don't get there soon, I'll starve!" He said to himself, head falling forward. _"Better let me take over then, King." _ Came the familiar rumble of his hollow, who he had fondly named Shiro.

"But…" Ichigo began to protest before Shiro interrupted with an explanation.

_If you let me take over, I can feed us on hollows instead of having to find food from the Living World,_ the words echoed in his head. Ichigo bit his lip worriedly, but Shiro had a point. Ichigo was merely uncomfortable relying upon Shiro for too long.

"Okay, but just until we can make it to Las Noches," He conceded, warm cocoa irises brightening to a molten gold as his hollow took over.

Ichigo stretched his body, feeling full and relaxed now that Shiro had fed them. He was making fast time to Las Noches now, shunpo pushing him closer with each step. But he was once again hindered as a small body tackled him coming out of the flash-walk. He grunted, eyes wide as he kept his balance and skidded back from the force. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, bending down into his fighting stance and trying to figure out who his attacker was. "Fucking… Luppi?! I thought you were dead!" He practically screamed, glaring at the effeminate Espada.

The small male giggled, lavender eyes watching Ichigo with something he could only describe as hatred. "Sorry, Ichigo," He sang, clearly not making a serious apology. "I didn't think I'd see you again. But now that I have your attention…" He licked his lips, drawing his zanpakuto; Trepadora.

Ichigo frowned, gold flashing in his eyes as he drew Zangetsu, the metal glowing in the eternal moonlight of the desert. They seemed to size each other up, Luppi making the first move. He dashed forward, jumping up to swing his blade in a downward motion. Ichigo lifted his blade to block, pushed back Luppi, and ran toward him with a simple left swing. Luppi parried it simply, jumping back to get out of the Shinigami's range. Despite Luppi's agility, Ichigo pushed forward, the Arrancar panicking as he tumbled flat onto his back. He rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding a downward stab from the cleaver-like sword, only to hit a rock. "W-wait!" He seemed to be near tears as the substitute Soul Reaper bared down on him, raising his blade over his head to deal the final blow.

Sparks flew as metal met metal, Ichigo surprised by who had stopped him. Luppi's face lit up, happy tears falling from his large violet eyes. Ichigo leapt back from the familiar figure, the bright of green eyes staring him down in a possessive nature. "Ulquiorra… You too?" Ichigo mumbled, stepping back a bit. It was impossible for them all to be alive; it went against all of his logic. He had killed Ulquiorra himself and Luppi had been killed by Grimmjow.

His train of thought was brought to a halt as a monotone voice addressed him. "Kurosaki… I'm curious as to why you're attacking my beta." Beta..? What did he mean?

"I didn't attack anybody! That fucking midget came at me first!" He pointed an accusatory finger, suddenly feeling like a child snitching on another. Ulquiorra stood straight, putting his zonpaktou away. Ichigo reluctantly did the same, watching him warily as he shooed Luppi back to their group.

"Kurosaki, what brings you here to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I was chasing a hollow from Karakura Town and accidently followed it here. I was heading to Las Noches to see if I could get in contact with Soul Society."

Ulquiorra nodded, looking him over as a few hollow cries sounded in the distance. "Come with me, Kurosaki. Now isn't the best time to be alone. I will lead you to Las Noches after we have rested and I have secured my pack for the time being."

Unsure of what to do, he only nodded and followed the retreating form, hoping he wasn't making a big mistake. Ever-aware of the danger that the Arrancar posed to him, the young Shinigami prayed silently that his judgment did not suffer too much from the heat and endless desert


	2. Chapter 2: Namesake

**Hello all! Katsaya here to welcome you to the second chapter of my silly little love story, DWATCIHT. Haha, that's a mouthful. I want to apologize for the long wait, life and writers block got in the way. I want to thank my beta; From B2A for looking over my silly ramblings about gay guys. So, now for formalities, formalities...**

**I don't own bleach (sadly) but I do love it so, espically with Grimmjow still alive! Oh, the possibilities! -nosebleed- Ahem... Lets begin!**

* * *

Ichigo sighed, looking around the encampment. They were a small group, consisting of Ulquiorra, Luppi, Sayzel, Cirucci, Findorr and Ggio. Ulquiorra approached them, taking the time to physically touch them and make contact. Luppi purred happily as Ichigo's face twisted in discontent at the sound. He hated Luppi, but knew he needed to get along with him in order to at least stay the night. Ulquiorra ignored the poorly hidden sneer from the soul reaper, leading him to the cave they currently resided. Ichigo was about to go inside when a pale arm grabbed him, prohibiting his movement.

"Before you enter, I must give you a temporary scent mark." Ulquiorra mumbled, Ichigo blushing hotly at the image that blossomed into life in his mind, unbidden.

"A-A what?! No! Y-you can't!" He stammered, stumbling back in his haste. A large black wing wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the bat type Espada.

Ichigo froze as Ulquiorra nuzzled into his neck, a purr rumbling out of his throat suddenly. His legs threatened to go weak, the reaction half scaring Ichigo. Why was he acting like this? Could the Espada tell he was… Gay? "U-Ulquiorra… P-please don't..." A finger covered his lips, hushing him. "Just a second more, Kurosaki." He whispered, licking at his neck. The poor teen was going crazy now. He swore he heard a moan, but from who, he wasn't sure. Ulquiorra began to press closer, smiling a bit to himself. To think, a boy with such immense power was a beta. It almost surprised the quiet Alpha but he knew better. Starkk was a beta and he was the strongest of them all. He smiled as his whip like tail traveled up Ichigo's thigh, eliciting another moan from the boy. But he was done now, pulling away. Ichigo smelled like he was one of his pack, but it would only last long enough for him to make it to Los Noches.

Dazed and horny, Ichigo stumbled as he was released from the surprisingly strong grip, looking shocked and hot under the collar. Growling darkly, he adjusted himself and stormed past the male. He was toying with him! How dare he! Plotting his revenge, he picked a small corner to rest in for the night. He didn't notice the pink haired man sitting by him, smirking as he adjusted his glasses.

"Interesting indeed." He purred out, Ichigo's heart stopping for a few seconds.

"Ah! W-what is?!" Sayzel smiled, looking him over.

"When you first came here, you smelled like an alpha." He frowned, removing his hand from his blade.

"What is this 'Alpha and Beta' business anyways? I keep hearing it." Sayzel sat back, blinking.

"I forgot, they don't use these terms in your world. An alpha is a dominant person while a beta is a submissive person." Ichigo blinked, eyes widening in realization.

"So, when you said I smelled like an alpha, you thought I was a dominant person?" Sayzel nodded, smiling at him.

"That's right. You had a strong personality to go with it, so we didn't think of it much." He nodded, contemplating this new information.

"So… Who else is an alpha? Besides Ulquiorra, I mean…" Sayzel frowned in thought, cleaning his glasses.

"Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Barragon and Aizen of course." Ichigo blinked, surprised.

"Really? So few?" Sayzel nodded, sighing.

"There are only a few alphas because a lot of betas don't make it here in Hueco Mundo. Survival is key and if you can show that you're a strong mate, then you're fit to carry your alpha's offspring." The Espada explained, now close enough to look over Ichigo thoroughly. He was a bit reluctant, given the past he had with the Espada but let him do as he pleased. He was oddly complacent around him and didn't fight it when the pink haired doctor lay against him to sleep.

The next morning, Ichigo woke to find all the betas piled around him. He found it a bit odd that they were all gravitating to him, deciding to ask Sayzel about it later. Pulling himself free, he stepped over the slumbering bodies and out of the cave into the sunlight that Aizen had created. He stretched, feeling oddly relaxed.

"I guess I needed a rest more than I thought.." He mumbled in thought, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Kurosaki." He jumped, looking back to see Ulquiorra watching him.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked him slowly, eyes narrowing as he turned to face him. Ulquiorra sighed, wondering how he was ever bested by someone this slow.

"You're an alpha beta, you lead all the other betas and give them comfort when it is needed. That's why they flock to you. " Ichigo was silent as he processed the information, sighing.

"Why me?" He mumbled to himself, trudging further away from the silent Espada.

"Because of your personality. You, Kurosaki, have a calming aura about you. Despite your looks, people come to you for advice and comfort, do they not? You're always willing to protect the ones you love and even complete strangers. You're a maternal person, like it or not." Ichigo growled but could not deny.

It was all true… and he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3: Tease

**E/N: I'm sooo sorry for the hold up. Life and art got in the way and my editor got a writers block, so this page is unedited. ;n; Forgive me.**

* * *

They packed, Ichigo standing by idly as they got everything ready. He was mentally preparing for what he needed to do to get back at that batty bastard. Ulquiorra soon has his pack up and ready to move, checking between them to make sure nothing was left behind. Ichigo walked with Sayzel and Findorr, tuning out their small talk. It was a slow pace, the boy figuring it was because the Espada had nothing but endless time on their hands. He looked out over the sand, seeing no change in the scenery. "It must be endless…" He mumbled to himself, mind floating off elsewhere, to the past. He was with his mother at the sea, Isshin playing in the sand as Misaki walked with Ichigo through the tides. The young boy peered over at the horizon, chocolate eyes wide. "Momma, does the sea ever end?" He asked, the awe thick in his voice. Misaki smiled to him, looking up as well. "It seems like it, doesn't it? But the sea ends at many places but is always connected. Just like you, me and your poppa." He looked up at her, smiling widely. "Yeah…"

"Ichigo, are you paying attention?" Sayzel's voice broke him from his reprieve, Ichigo's eyes focusing on him. It took him a second to realize he was straying from the pack a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was deep in thought. " Sayzel smiled, taking his hand and leading him back towards the pack. "I never expected to see you spacing out, but in reality, I suppose anything is possible." Ichigo chuckled a bit nervously, nodding. "I was thinking of my mom. She passed away when I was a child." Sayzel blinked, gripping his hand tighter. "I'm sorry to hear that Ichigo. I don't have memories of my parents but I have felt the pain of losing someone important and I know how it is…" Ichigo looked at him curiously, deciding not to pry as Shiro's voice reverberated in his head. "Out here King, male beta hollows can give birth. It's a normal thing, don't blush like that." He chuckled, Ichigo's cheeks a bright red. Sayzel smiled, watching him as he chuckled. "I'm guessing your inner hollow filled you in?" Ichigo growled, nodding. "Idiot Shiro." He mumbled to himself, spotting Ulquiorra lagging from the front a bit. He grinned. Now was his chance. Whispering to Sayzel, he hung back, looking as if he was ready to pass out any moment.

Sayzel jogged ahead a bit, looking at Ulquiorra. "Hey, Ichigo isn't looking too good. I looked him over but I couldn't find anything wrong." The Espada sighed, walking over to the orange haired youth. "Kurosaki, are you ok?" Ichigo panted, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "My body feels hot… I'm tingling all over..." He looked up at him, eyes brimming with (fake) tears as his lower lip quivered. Ulquiorra peered down at him questioningly, moving to help him up. Ichigo suddenly gripped his arm, lips ghosting over the male's throat. Ulqui suddenly froze, his pale cheeks lighting up to a petal pink. Ichigo smirked, standing as he popped his shoulders and neck. "All better, let's go!" He ran off, cackling evilly as Ulqui cleared his throat and followed him, sighing. Revenge was sweet.

They continued to travel well into the day, Ulqui stopping them for a rest for an hour before they continued on their way. Ichigo kept busy by asking Sayzel random trivia, looking up as they approached a band of tents. It was dark now, Ichigo a bit surprised to see another band of espadas in the area. Ulqui told them to wait, motioning for Ichigo to follow him. The boy did so quickly, running to catch up before falling into step behind him. They passed by a few lit tents before coming to stand before the largest one, Ulqui pushing aside the flap while he muttered "Pardon the intrusion." Ichigo did the same, eyes widening as they landed on the brightest blue that he had ever seen in his life. His eyes narrowed, face falling into a scowl. "Fuck my life." Those sinful lips split into their signature grin, fangs gleaming at the boy. "Looks like the bat drug in a strawberry. Hello again, Ichigo."


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**I wish to apologize for my lack of updates. I'll be updating more now that I have a new editor so you'll all get to see more of my silly little musings. Formalities...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Sadly...**

* * *

Ichigo huffed, ignoring the man whom reminds him so much of the ocean. The ocean that he and his mother had once watched. Grimmjow gives a smirk at the reaction while looking away from the stubborn Soul Reaper.

"So, Batty. Why ya here?" He quickly got straight to the point with Ulquiorra. Knowing that beating around the bush would get him nowhere. He was now the king, but some things will never change.

"And, why is the Berry with ya?" He resists the urge to smirk, as a soft growl emanates from the orange haired man. Ulquiorra watches him quietly, speaking in his usual monotone voice.

"I have agreed to bring Kurosaki here to Las Noches. I was wondering if I could task you with watching my pack until I return, Grimmjow?"

The blue haired individual gives a nod to him along with a smile. "No problem. Are they already marked?" Ulqui nodded in return as Ichigo smoldering behind him. He seems to be in surprise when Grimmjow doesn't look over at him again, his ego was bruised a bit.

He decides to speak up, clearing up his throat. "Nelliel has healed you up well. I can't even see a scar." His honey brown eyes trail over the exposed muscles. Ichigo's face lighting up to a bright pink before he himself changes the subject.

"Also, I need food. I won't last long without it, and Shiro can only feed me on Hollows for so long..."

Ulquiorra raises a thin finger to his chin, thinking. "Ah, Yes. That silver haired fool once surmised that we would need human food. Aizen had prepared a large storage of food at Las Noches. If you want , you are welcome to it Kurosaki." Ichigo gave a nod, smiling at the Espada.

Grimmjow crooks his brow, curious. "Berry is sure being very obedient, Ulqui. What'd ya do to em?"

Ichigo then huffs, storming out of the sighs and follows, slowing down his speed as Grimmjow's beta, Coyote Starrk, approaches him quietly.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I come with you?"

He watches the perpetually sleepy man scratch at his stubble, nodding a bit in agreeance. "Not at all, You'll be a welcome presence next to that ball of fire." He noted, while watching Ichigo's retreating form.

Ichigo secured his Zanpakto to his back, sighing as he waited for were not very far now and he was anxious to have some real food in his stomach. Ulquiorra shared a few more words with the tired espada before moving by Ichigo and nodding back at Starrk's retreating form. "Coyote Starrk will be joining us after he gets permission from his alpha." He muttered, Ichigo watching as he entered the tent. It only took a few seconds, Starrk soon joining them. He was holding a small dog in his arms. "This is Kukkapuro. He will help us track down the food you are looking for." Ichigo was surprised,never having seen a dog hollow before. "He is an espada too?" He asked curiously, eyes widening as Starrk held the small puppy up to show the gothic 35 tattooed on his back. "Amazing..." Ichigo breath as they all flashed towards Las Noches.

At Starrk's third yawn, Ichigo groaned, looking towards Ulquiorra who was ahead of them a fet feet. "PLEASE tell me we're there?" He whined, unable to see the rolling green eyes.

"Nearly Kurosaki. Once we leave this forest, we will be there." He said, looking ahead to avoid having to deal with Ichigo's contemptible annoyance.

Ichigo grinned happily, speeding up a bit. He could see a light ahead now, his heart hammering against his chest excitedly. "Almost..." He whispered, cheering as they broke out of the dark forest and stopped in front of the massive structure.

"Well, still as big as it was before." He mumbled lowly to Starrk, earning a chuckle.

Ulquiorra cut their idle chat short, leading them in. Once they had reached the main corridor, Starrk sat the small dog down, petting him as he instructed him what he was needed to find. Kukka barked happily, licking his hand before sniffing the air and padding off. The small group followed him quietly. Ichigo began to notice signs of someone having lived here but he knew it had only been a year since Aizen's defeat. Luckily his powers had slowly filtered back into his body with Zangetsu's and Shiro's help, restoring the now adult to his full glory. He sighed, accidently bumping an idle vase, causing it to crash to the ground, completely shattered. The others looked back at him, Ichigo blushing deeply before he dodged a swing of a blade, Zangetsu drawn instantly to point at a familiar face.

"G-Gin?" He asked, shocked at the once feared man's appearance. "B-but..." Wait, no. Nothing was ever as it seemed in this place. He looked over the shaking man, blade held at the ready as his ice blue eyes stared him down in fear. He was bent forward, his other hand covering is stomach. Ichigo frowned, moving closer.

"Gin, it's me, Ichigo." Gin took a shaky breath, sword falling to the ground as he clung to Ichigo, sobs erupting from his lips. "Mah, you're real... Ya really real, Ichigo..." Ichigo was shocked, rubbing his back.

"Calm down, tell me what happened." He sat Gin down, looking him over properly. His body was covered in old bruises and damage normally associated with rape. His stomach was round and tight, indicating he was also carrying and very close to his due date. Ichigo sucked in a breath.

"Gin.. how are you pregnant? I mean, why are you even alive?" Gin hung his head, whispering. Ichigo leaned closer. "What?" "Aizen...Aizen raped me. These are his..." Gin managed to choke out before passing out cold in the shinigami's arms, leaving a very shocked Ichigo and three confused espada.

* * *

**There we have it! A preggers Gin, huhu... =w= **

**Leave me a review, tell me what you think! Love you guys, really I do 3 **


	5. Question!

**Greetings! This isn't an update, but one is coming soon! So, I wanted to ask a question! I have a few ideas for other Ichi/Grimm stories!**

**1. Ichigo is kidnapped by his alternate hollow self, (NOT SHIRO) and develops a relationship with Grimmjow while trying to escape himself. (Doesn't work but it was worth a try.) Title is This Love**

**2. Ichigo works in a 20's inspired escort bar and crossdresses as a woman. A group of his loyal customers find out and try to jump and rape him but he's save by Grimmjow, the head of a popular gang. Title is Kiss Kiss Bang**

**3. Ichigo is an upcoming dancer who loses his partner to an act of jealousy. Is partnered with Grimmjow to get him out of his depression. No title yet.**

**4. Viewers choice! You leave me a request and I'll do a story based on your request!**

**Ok guys! Leave your votes and I'll check back and tell you who won! Caio! ~Lady Katsaya**


End file.
